dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mick Rory (Arrowverse)
However, the two men were separated after a job went wrong, leaving Mick with burn scars all over his body. Snart reignited the partnership between him and Mick, offering him his own Heat Gun similar to Snart's Cold Gun."Going Rogue" Snart and Mick had a few encounters with the Flash, all ending in defeat. Mick's instability caused Snart to keep a tight-leash on him. Mick and Snart were recruited by Rip Hunter to join his mission to save his wife and child from death at the hands of Vandal Savage. Mick was not interested in being a hero, and was in it mostly for the stuff he and Snart could steal,"Pilot, Part 1" however, Mick showed a few moments of heroism, such as going back and saving Ray Palmer from a Russian gulag"Fail-Safe" and having Rip's back during their encounter with Time Master Druce."White Knights" During a visit to Star City in the year 2046, Mick became the leader of a local gang and wanted to stay, but Snart knocked him out and locked him aboard the Waverider."Star City 2046" Mick became unsure of his place in the team and who his friends were, and was quick to sell them out after Rip told Mick he had the IQ of meat and was only recruited because he was a package deal with Snart. Mick stormed the Waverider with the Time Pirates but was stopped by Rip's team. Snart was forced to take Mick out to the woods and seemingly kills his partner with the Cold Gun. However, it's revealed later that Snart instead shot behind him and instead knocked Mick out. Left stranded in time, Mick was on the verge of starvation when he was picked up by the Time Masters. He was trained and molded into the bounty hunter Chronos, and was assigned to hunt down Rip Hunter after he stole the Waverider. Retroactively, Mick Rory as Chronos attacked Rip's team across several time periods, even though he himself had been present for those events. In the year 1958, Chronos was able to shoot his way aboard the Waverider and commanded it to take off, leaving Ray, Sara Lance, and Kendra Saunders behind. Chronos kidnapped Snart and brought him back to his own ship, and revealed to Snart he was Mick. Mick threatened to kill Snart's sister over and over again by repeatedly traveling back in time while he forced Snart to watch. Chronos tracked down the team in Nanda Parbat, and attacked both Rip's team and the League of Assassins. In the ensuing fight, Chronos was defeated and almost killed before the intervention of Snart, who escaped from Chronos' ship after freezing off his hand. When the team found out he was Mick, their old teammate, they locked him aboard the Waverider and had hopes to reform him."Left Behind" Due to failing to kill Rip's team, the Time Masters sent their sub-group called the Hunters to kill Mick."Progeny" Mick finally joined the team for good, helping take down Vandal Savage and aiding in the correction of aberrations. Mick would later question his place on the team yet again, as he straddled the line between hero and villain. He saw hallucinations of his deceased partner Leonard Snart, who taunted him and reminded him of his true nature again and again."The Chicago Way" During this time, Mick also grew closer to Vixen and Ray Palmer, even giving Palmer his old partner's Cold Gun."Compromised" The Legion of Doom recruited a past version of Captain Cold to join their cause, and it was this alliance that made Mick change his mind about being a hero. Snart convinces Mick that the Legends don't really care about him, and Mick steals the Spear of Destiny and joins the Legion of Doom."Fellowship of the Spear" The Spear of Destiny is used to create an alternate reality, where Mick and Snart are partners again. Mick grew bored however, as Snart and Mick now owned Central City and all of the banks, making it impossible for them to get caught by police in heists, which lacked the fun, challenge and danger Mick desired. Mick also disliked taking orders from Eobard Thawne. Mick would eventually bring the Legends back together, restoring their old memories, yet the team still distrusted him. Mick went back to the Legion, but Amaya was fully able to convince Mick of his value to the team, realizing the Snart present now was not the same man he knew before his death."Doomworld" Mick retired to Aruba after the Legends were replaced by Rip Hunter's Time Bureau. Julius Caesar, due to an anachronism, showed up in Aruba, and Mick managed to knock him out and tie him up. He contacted Sara Lance, who told Mick to wait for the team, but Caesar escaped. Mick helped the Legends restore things back to normal and rejoined the team full time."Aruba-Con" Mick met his father in Vietnam, 1967, where they worked out a few differences between them."Welcome to the Jungle" Mick Rory would also become the bearer of the Fire Totem, granting him fire-based abilities which he used to help defeat Sara Lance, possessed by Mallus."Necromancing the Stone" | Powers = | Abilities = * : Mick was able to hold his own against trained assassin Sara Lance. * : Mick was able to resist the Time Masters torture device, even the first time before becoming Chronos only partially working."Destiny" * : Snart taught Mick how to fix his Heat Gun. * : Mick is able to fly the Waverider."Out of Time" * "Here I Go Again" | Weaknesses = * "Freakshow" * | Equipment = * Fire Totem: ** ** ** ** : Through his totem, Mick is telepathically linked to the other totem bearers."I, Ava" | Transportation = | Weapons = * Heat Gun: A re-purposed flame thrower that could not only create flames but increased the ambient temperature of the surrounding area, create small personalized fire storms and incinerate targets without the use of fuel tanks. | Notes = * Mick Rory is portrayed by Dominic Purcell. The young Mick Rory was portrayed by Mitchell Kummen. | Trivia = * Mick is a best selling novelist under the pen name Rebecca Silver."Legends of To-Meow-Meow" | Recommended = | Links = * IMDb Character Page: Mick Rory }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Time Travelers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Legends members